Damien's Dream
by StevieRae2011
Summary: A cute, short Jamien story  look on my profile to see what that means if you can't figure it out . Again, I suck at summaries so Read&Review!


**Okay. As promised a story inspired by tmmdeathwishraven and her story Untitled. Give it up to tmmdeathwishraven! Thanx. Okay this is a story for my heart's ease. I miss Jack, so it's only natural I do a story on his peace. It's sad but sweet. It's a Jamien so beware homophobes! In Damien's POV. Remember, the symbols *#* mean a change in setting. Special Note: After Damien thanks Nyx it's like an epilogue. Again, thanx tmmdeathwishraven. Read On! **

Damien sat on his bed feeling hopeless. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. He had a sudden urge to fall asleep. _Nyx?_ He thought as his eyes drooped. But why would Nyx care if he needed sleep. She didn't care enough about him to save Jack. But, eventually, he had to give into the sudden exhaustion.

***#***

Damien was standing on the ground, though he was weirdly transparent. _"Watch, my son, and rejoice." _A voice in Damien's head whispered. Then a scene appeared in front of him. It didn't so much appear as he rushed towards it at immeasurable speeds. Then he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"So, how long until I can go down there again and see Damien?" Jack Twist asked the Goddess.

"That is entirely up to you, my son. Whenever you know to be ready yourself, you may go. Until then you may stay here in my grove. You could, of course, wait for him here."

"What would he want me to do?" Jack asked. Nyx smiled.

"Why don't you ask him?" the Goddess said. Jack looked taken aback.

"How can I do-" he cut himself off as Damien materialized in front of him. Now Jack looked sad. "Are you dead, too, Damien?" Jack asked sadly.

"No. Just sleeping." Damien paused. "You did bring me here, didn't you, Nyx?" Damien asked.

"Yes, Damien Maslin. Now speak. Your time is running out." Nyx said.

"Damien. What do you want me to do?" Jack asked as he overcame his shock.

"Well, Jack. I can't tell you what to do. This is your decision. If I told you what I think, you would do what I want, not what you want." Damien said, as much as it hurt him. Of course he wanted Jack to be born again in this lifetime. But, as he said, it was not his choice.

"Well, we forget everything when we're reborn, right?" Jack asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Jack. But, love, true love, is carried with you always. You will just have to find it again." Nyx said, giving her input.

"Yeah, but what if I'm, like, born in Japan or something?" Jack asked.

"I can assure you that will not happen. I would not let it."

"Jack, have you made a choice yet?" Damien asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I have. I will stay here and wait for you. And then, when we're ready, together, we will go back down to the real world." Jack said.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean how would I know you're you?" Damien said. "Way to go you!" He almost actually smiled. He leaned down and kissed Jack on the lips for a long time.

"Don't miss me too much, kay?" Jack said when they broke apart.

giving Jack one more peck on the lips he turned to Nyx and said "Nyx, I think I can go home now. I'll miss and mourn him but I will live my life again." Then he turned to Jack and said "I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, Damien! Not too soon though!" Jack said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Damien said, actually smiling this time. Then the dream started to fade.

***#***

When Damien awoke in his bed he was still holding his smile. He looked out the window an up. It was a full moon. He stared at the silver beacon and thought a _thank you _to his Goddess.

After that day Damien's friends noted a significant change in him. He came out of his room, talked, smiled, and even laughed. When anybody asked him what had caused the large difference he would give answers like _Nyx helped me_ or _I know Jack's waiting for me. _And when Damien died at the grand age of 402 he went to the Otherworld and found Jack waiting for him under an oak tree.

**Okay, a sweet short story. One story down, one to go, I'm also posting my second chapter of **Destined **tonight. You guys do realize I write all of these off the top of my head. Sometimes I have a vague idea of what I want to go down but other than that there's nothing. Ughhhh! Well, I gotta keep my fans updated right? Feeling pumped (sorta) and ready to write another chapter (kinda), StevieRae2011, signing off. **


End file.
